


Reaching out

by Agent_who_lock



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mutant Powers, One Shot, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_who_lock/pseuds/Agent_who_lock
Summary: Erik reaches out to Charles in his last moments.AU post-apocalypse.





	Reaching out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, been swamped with my Dissertation work.
> 
> I found this prompt on tumblr, and it formed into this. Hope you enjoy.

 It was never quiet in the Xavier mansion. Whether it is children running between their classes or playing on the lawn outside, there was always noise throughout the Xavier mansion. Many people would have been driven mad by the never-ending noise but Charles found the sounds soothing. It reminded him of all he had achieved in creating a safe haven for mutants like himself. However, there were downfalls to running such a place, for example, the pile of paperwork that currently sat on his desk.

 Charles had been shut in his office for most of the afternoon when an unexpected guest finally disturbed him. Looking up from his paperwork, Charles was startled by Eric standing across the room.

  _“Erik, my friend, I apologise I didn’t hear you come in”_ Charles smiled up at his old friend. _“How are you?_ ”

  _“I, Umm,”_ Erik started before closing his mouth, looking lost.

  _“Are you alright my friend? You look confused”_ Charles asked, wheeling round his desk to sit in front of Erik,

 “ _I’m just not sure how I got here,”_ Erik explained, _“The last thing I remember is…._ ”

_“Is what?”_ Charles urged on, however didn’t answer immediately as a look passed across his face. Charles could have sworn it was sadness but it passed so quickly he could not be certain. _“Erik?”_

 “ _Training,”_ Erik stumbled out _, “We where training a new Brotherhood member with teleportation powers,”_

 Certain he was lying but didn’t want to cause an argument, Charles let it slide.

  _“Fascinating that they can teleport someone else without teleporting themselves_ ,” Charles mused,

 “ _Yes, very fascinating_ ,” Erik agreed, half-heartedly. _“Listen Charles, while I’m here there’s something we must discuss”._

 “ _Very well my friend, how can the X-men help you?_ ” Charles began to turn back to his desk, but found his wheelchair uncooperative. Glancing up he realised Erik was controlling his chair.

  _“This is not about the X-men or the brotherhood.”_ Erik began, _“This is about you and me.”_

 Chair frozen in place by Erik’s powers, Charles simply motioned to a nearby chair as a signal for Erik to take a seat.

_“What did you wish to discuss my friend?”_ Charles asked as Erik took a seat. _“Please tell me it’s not to argue over the governments latest laws against mutants. I’ve already spent the past few days arguing with congressmen”_

 “ _No, Charles, I just wanted to say thank you”_ Erik mumbled, unsure of himself.

  _“Thank you for what?”_

_“For being you”_ Erik continued, before pausing again

  _“My friend, you are being very vague and confusing”_ Charles smiled, reassuringly.

 “ _For being my friend, in spite of everything I have done.”_ Erik began _, “For aiding me with my powers all those years ago and for standing by me against the government after everything with Apocalypse. Just thank you professor.”_

  _“It was my pleasure, my friend, we mutants must stick together after all,”_ Charles explained, _“Are you okay my friend? This is very unlike you, is something about to happen?”_

_“No Charles,”_ Erik smiled, _“I am fine, and the brotherhood just reminded me of the family I still have here.”_

  _“You are always welcome here Erik, you know that,”_ Charles explained _, “Peter misses you often, Storm and Jean respect you and Scott respects you despite his claims”_

_“I know, it’s hard when I face them on the field”_ Erik sighed _, “I have two families and it’s hard to choose sometimes”_

_“Then don’t choose, bring the brotherhood here,”_ Charles began, sounding excited, _“Imagine it, the X-men and the brotherhood finally working together.”_

_“You would love that wouldn’t you Charles, the brotherhood under your control”_ Erik remarked, harsher than he meant.

_“No, under our control my friend,”_ Charles reassured, _“They are your family, I would not take that away from you”_

_“You took Peter,”_ Erik argued,

_“Peter chose to stay,”_ Charles argued back _, “You know that, you accepted it”_

_“I know but it still hurts to watch one family fight another”_ Erik admitted _, “Hopefully that will end soon”_

_“What do you mean?”_ Charles asked, confused on what Erik was talking about.

 “ _Nothing, it will become clear soon._ ” Erik explained, before standing, “ _I must go soon but before I go I will say Thank you again professo_ r”

  _“And again, I will say it is my pleasure, but please Erik tell me what is wrong before you go”_ Charles pleaded, _“I want to help,”_

_"You can’t help this time Professor,”_ Erik walked towards the door, finally releasing his hold on Charles’ chair, _“Goodbye, Charles, I’ll miss you”_

_“What? Erik?”_ Charles began to move towards the door but Erik had already left. Pulling up to the door, Charles opened it in order to follow Erik, only to find the corridor empty.

 “ _Damn that teleporter_ ,” Charles muttered, about to turn back into his office when a loud knocking echoed from the front door. Charles rolled towards the entrance hall just as Hank walked up to open the door.

“ _Thank you Hank,_ ” Charles smiled at his friend, he really disliked having to open the door due to his wheelchair. Hank smiled back as he opened the door but as he glanced at whom was outside his smile died on his face.

“ _I’m here to see the professor_ ” A voice explained, sadness evident in the voice.

_“Please come in friend, how can I help_ ,” Charles mentally called out, after having read that the person was a mutant. For months afterward, Charles would regret not reading the strangers mind fully, his mind having been pre-occupied with his conversation with Erik to worry about full protocol. As the man stepped through the door, the first thing Charles noticed was he was huge and the second was the blanket-covered human-shaped object in his arms.

_“Can we take this to your office?”_ The stranger asked, Charles could only nod, fear taking over and simply leading the way, too afraid to speak or even use his telepathy to confirm his fear. As they entered the office, the blanketed object was placed on the chaise lounge chair next to the bookcase.

  _“I’m sorry,”_ the stranger, Avalanche, Charles’s brain supplied, mumbled. “ _We couldn’t get to him in time,”_

“ _Is that?”_ Hank began,

“ _I’m sorry,”_ was all Avalanche said, as Charles gained the courage to remove the blanket and confirming his fears. Wrapped in the blanket lay Erik, the great Magneto, but not as Charles remembered him. His Erik was full of fire and belief, no this Erik was cold and blank, missing the strength that made Erik, well Erik.

“ _What happened?_ ” Hank asked, asking the question that still puzzled Charles.

“ _Striker,_ ” Avalanche explained, “ _Ambushed one of our missions. We weren’t expecting it and they had plastic, all plastic. We were outmanned and outgunned. He always said, if something were to happen, we were to bring him here. He also left the brotherhood to the professor_ ”

“ _Get out_ ” Charles demanded,

“ _Charles_ ,” Hank began, walking towards his friend in an attempt to comfort him,

“ _I said, GET OUT”_ Charles all but screamed in their heads. Both Hank and Avalanche sensibly left the room after that, leaving Charles to grieve. 

“ _You are evil my friend,”_ Charles spoke aloud, “ _The last of your consciousness and you refused to let me say a proper goodbye, you knew. That’s why you were sad,”_

It hadn’t taken Charles long to realise that what he had seen earlier was the combination of his powers and the last of Erik’s consciousness reaching out to him. What did take him long was to accept that his friend was gone, and he wouldn’t be seeing him again. For weeks the students let their professor mourn and allowed the brotherhood to move into the mansion. It was a month before Charles returned to teaching. However, the students all agreed, the professor was never the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you to those who have read this/previous stories and left comments and kudos. They are highly appreciated and encourage me to write more.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts but I cannot promise to write them all due to uni work. I will try to though!


End file.
